Kidnapped
by Hetalia Lover
Summary: Feliciano dan Lovino diculik! Sementara itu, bom waktu mengancam gedung meeting! Rating T karena ada adegan tembak-tembakan. Read & Review please.. Chapter 5 END!
1. Chapter 1 : Kidnapped

Ehm.. Perkenalkan.. Saya Author nya lho, Hetalia Lover.. Jadi.. Emm, silakan baca fict ini kalau lagi senggang, semoga bisa menghibur anda semua, he he he. Ini fict pertama saya, jangan galak2 ya(?) *dihajar*

Btw, di fict ini aku make nama asli mereka ya~

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz~

**Warning** : Gaje, garing, awalnya sekilas kayak humor nantinya makin serius, bakal ada adegan tembak-tembakkannya, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**KIDNAPPED**

Di suatu hari yang cerah~

Semua negara sedang meeting untuk membicarakan Global Warming (lagi).. Tapi, ya, biasalah, rusuh. Kalau mereka yang meeting sudah bisa dipastikan rusuh.

"Ve~ Wooii! Apa luu! Gedebuk! Pyar! Yah, tumpah! Arrgh bajuku kena! Dzing! Gubrak! Chirp! Cicicuit! Cihuy! Hua ha ha ha! Seru -munch- ya -munch- Jangan ngomong sambil makan! Uoooooo! Kenapa, aru? Kolkolkolkolkol"

Yaah, kira2 seperti itulah gambaran kejadiannya ^^"""

Dan, akhirnya, meetingnya selesai! Tanpa ada hasil yang jelas sebenarnya..

Lalu, mari kita fokus kepada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol ini, tepatnya Feliciano & Lovino Vargas. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan kembar ini? Mari kita dengarkan.

"Ve! Kakak~" kata Feliciano.

"Apa?" jawab Lovino jutek.

"Gini, besok malem rencananya aku, Ludwig, dan Kiku bakal pergi nonton rock concert~ Aku boleh pergi nggak?" tanya Feliciano dengan nada memohon + melas.

"Jadi lu masih temenan sama mereka2 itu?" kata Lovino.

"Ya, nggak pa2 kan, kak, yang penting aku masih bisa makan pastaaaaaa~" kata Feliciano dengan santainya.

"Huh, ya udah acaranya jam berapa?" tanya Lovino masih dengan juteknya.

"Jam 10 malem." kata Feliciano.

"Apaa? Itu terlalu malam!" kata Lovino.

"Eeehh? Santai aja khali~" kata Feliciano.

"No way! It's too late! kata Lovino.

"But it's not dangerous~" kata Feliciano.

"But it's too late!" "But it's not dangerous!" " But it's too late!" "But i'ts not dangerous!" "But it's too late!" "But it's not dangerous!"

Mereka terus berdebat sampai 3 jam.

Mereka berdua terus berdebat sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka! Orang misterius itu datang mendekat.. Dan.. Dengan gerakan tiba2, membius mereka dari belakang! Mereka berdua terkena pengaruh obat bius tersebut.

"Uuuh, dimana ini?" pikir Lovino.

Ia melihat bahwa dia dan adik kembarnya sudah berada di ruangan misterius, ruangan itu serba putih dan di tengah2nya ada berbagai macam pistol, shot gun, machine gun, rifle, granat, dan terdapat tumpukan kertas.

Lovino baru menyadari bahwa tangannya di rantai, dan mulutnya dilakban.

Feliciano baru saja terbangun dari pengaruh obat bius tersebut..

"Khu khu khu, akhirnya mereka bangun" kata sebuah suara misterius.

Spontan, dua korban penculikan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara yang mereka percaya adalah orang jahat. Di ruangan itu, mereka tak sendirian. Pria misterius itu ditemani oleh 5 pria lainnya.

Tap tap tap.. Ke 6 pria tersebut datang mendekat. Saat mereka menampakan wajahnya, barulah mereka tau, bahwa ternyata mereka adalah gerombolan MAFIA yang sudah lama menaruh dendam pada mereka!

"Cih, sialan! Kita di sekap mafia!" pikir Lovino.

Salah satu dari anggota mafia tersebut membuka lakban pada Lovino -dengan kasarnya- lalu berkata "Kalian tau mengapa kalian disekap di sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa maumu hah?" seru Lovino.

"Maumu? Hah! Kalian ini bisanya hanya merepotkan kami saja! Tak ada gunanya! Kupikir teman2 kalian pasti akan mau menyelamatkan kalian.. Dengan membayar 10 juta US Dollar! Khu khu khu" kata pemimpin gerombolan mafia itu.

"Licik sekali! Dasar pengecut! Keji sekali kau pada negaramu sendiri!" bentak Lovino.

"Eits, jaga mulut kamu! Atau kau mau adik kembarmu ini terluka?" tanya mereka sambil mengacungkan pistol pada Feliciano.

"He- Hei! Jangan dekati adikku! Kalau mau, bunuh saja aku, tapi jangan kau sentuh dia bahkan satu milimeter pun!" teriak Lovino.

"Kakak.."' pikir Feliciano.

"Hua ha ha, so sweet banget sih lu! Kita lihat saja!" kata mafia itu sinis.

**PRAANGG!**

Alhasil, gelas yang dibawa Antonio pecah.

"Kok, aku jadi kepikiran Lovino ya?" pikir Antonio.

"Antonio! Gawat!" panggil Gilbert yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Ludwig, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ada kertas yang tertempel di dinding.

"Kenapa?" tanya Antonio.

"Lihat ini!" kata Ludwig dengan wajah panik + khawatir.

Antonio melihat, bahwa negara2 lain sudah berkumpul di situ.

Antonio membaca tulisan pada kertas yang membuat para negara itu panik.

**"FELICIANO DAN LOVINO ADA PADA KAMI. SIAPKAN UANG SEBESAR 10 JUTA US DOLLAR JIKA KALIAN INGIN MEREKA SELAMAT. DATANGLAH KE GEDUNG BEKAS RUMAH SAKIT DI UJUNG WORLD STREET."**

Apa-apaan ini?

_-To Be Continued-_

**OMAKE**

"Yuuk kita foto mereka! Jarang2 nih dapet foto 2 cowok cakep. E tau gak sih loo dari dulu gua sebenarnya nge fans sama mereka~" kata bos geng mafia itu.  
Reaksi yang ngeliat, dalam hati :

Mafia1 : "Ternyata.. Ternyata! Bo-bos gua! ASTAGAA~"

Mafia2 : "Bos gua Fujoshi!" - ?

Mafia3 : "Udah gua bilang dulu, gua sebenarnya gak mau ikut geng ini.. =="

Mafia4 : "Pulang2 gua pusing(?)"

Mafia5 : "Hmm lumayan, ada gosip baru, bow~"

Lovino : "Hmph, dasar gila! Gua tau gua ganteng, tapi gak segitunya kali!"

Feliciano : "Ve~ Ternyata fans gua ada yang kayak gini~"

_-End of OMAKE Kidnapped Chapter 1-_

He he he, gimana? Gaje ya? Review dong~ Jangan nge flame ya.. Flame itu kata2 kasar kan? Sejujurnya, makasih buat Rama & Brandon yang udah memberi inspirasi buat percakapan "But it's too late!" dan "But it's not dangerous!" Dan buat Vina yang bilang "Santai aja khali~"

Arigatou juga buat temen2 di sekolah yang udah ngasih inspirasi, bahkan teman2 dunia maya juga udah ngasih inspirasi~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : To The Rescue

Update chapter 2~ Terimakasih buat saran2 & reviewnya.. Okelah, mulai aja kali ya.  
**Disclaimer** : Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

OC Indonesia/Kirana Kusnapaharani (c) koiyumu/Chinthya Anggraini

**Warning** : Gaje, garing, bakal ada adegan tembak-tembakkannya, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

* * *

**KIDNAPPED**

_Cerita sebelumnya : Feliciano & Lovino diculik mafia, dan para mafia itu meminta uang tebusan sebesar 10 juta US Dollar. Ini sangat mengejutkan negara - negara lainnya._

__  
Alhasil, negara - negara itu sekarang sedang berunding.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Arthur membuka pembicaraan.

"Rasanya... Tidak enak kalau harus mengikuti perintah para mafia itu." jawab Alfred.

"Tapi, kita harus menyelamatkan Feliciano dan Lovino!" kata Antonio.

"... Daripada gelisah begini, lebih baik kita segera pergi menyelamatkan mereka." kata Ludwig. Raut wajahnya jelas menujukkan kekhawatiran.

"Oke, susun rencana saja dulu." kata Kiku, sambil membawa kertas dan alat tulis.

Mereka menulis-nulis sambil sesekali berdebat. Ide demi ide sudah dibuat dan persiapan segera dilakukan.

* * *

"Semuanya, mohon perhatian!" kata Ludwig. Negara-negara yang tadinya sedang mengobrol atau sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri segera memalingkan perhatian mereka pada Ludwig.

"Jadi begini, aku dan Antonio pastinya harus pergi menyelamatkan mereka. Siapa yang bersedia ikut? Tapi tak perlu banyak orang, cukup dua orang lagi saja." jelas Ludwig.

"Aku ikut! Sebagai seorang HERO, aku harus menegakkan keadilan!" kata Amerika mantap.

"Ah, aku juga ikut! Aku khawatir dengan keadaan mereka!" kata Arthur. Ia memang khawatir pada Feliciano dan Lovino, namun sebenarnya ia lebih khawatir pada Alfred. Yah, dia tidak ingin Alfred membuat keributan di sana atau malah terluka.

"Apa benar kalian tidak apa-apa kalau hanya berempat? Aku takut kalian malah dilukai.. Ingat, yang kalian akan hadapi mafia lho..." tanya Kirana. Gadis Indonesia itu memang selalu lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Iya, tak usah khawatir, kami pasti selamat!" jawab Arthur sambil menyiapkan senjata - senjata yang mereka perlukan semacam pistol dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" kata Antonio.

* * *

_Sementara itu... Di tempat Feliciano dan Lovino.._

"Feli, kamu nggak apa - apa kan?" tanya Lovino pada adik kembarnya itu. Feliciano hanya bisa mengangguk. Sebenarnya Lovino itu kakak yang baik, hanya saja sifat juteknya itu bisa membuat orang salah sangka. Buktinya, ia mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengobrol?" hardik salah satu mafia itu. Kedua pemuda Italia itu hanya bisa diam. "Huh, ditanyain malah nggak jawab." gumam mafia itu,kesal.

"Aaaaah lama amat sih! Mereka tuh niat nggak sih nyelamatin ni orang dua?" keluh sang bos mafia itu. "Yo aku ora ngerti, pikiri dewek sono.." gumam salah satu mafia.

"Heh apa lu bilang? Udah berani sama gue lu Ha? Ha?" kata bos mafia itu sambil menembakkan peluru pistolnya. Untungnya nggak kena.

"Wuedeh nyari mati lu? Lain kali jangan gitu, bos sensitif lho." bisik seorang mafia yang lain pada mafia itu. "I-iya deh" jawab mafia itu dengan muka pucat. Hampir saja peluru itu merenggut nyawanya.

Feliciano dan Lovino tak bersuara. Jantung mereka seperti mau copot rasanya. Mereka hanya mengharapkan satu : Bebas dari para mafia itu. Mereka pun sepertinya agak menyesal..

Mengapa tadi mereka hanya memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting, sementara mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka diikuti? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mereka hanya dapat menunggu pertolongan datang.

* * *

_Di mobil Ludwig.._

"Ludwig, apa mobil ini tak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Antonio. Nada suaranya jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Ini sudah kecepatan maksimal." jawab Ludwig mencoba untuk tenang, namun tak bisa.

"Itu gedungnya!" seru Alfred. Ya, mereka sudah sampai. Mobil itu diparkirkan, dan 4 pria datang dengan satu tujuan, yaitu menyelamatkan teman mereka.

Arthur membawa sebuah tas, yang kemungkinan berisi uang tebusan. Masing- masing dari mereka menyembunyikan sebuah pistol. Dan dengan segera, mereka berlari menuju gedung itu.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Arthur. "Kemungkinan di lantai 7, tadi kulihat ada bayangan orang di sana." jawab Ludwig.

"Aduh, lift nya rusak pula!" kata Antonio setelah melihat lift. "Ya sudah, satu-satunya cara, pakai tangga!" kata Alfred.

Mereka berlari menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 7.

**BRAAAK!**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang tak lain disebabkan oleh Alfred. Suara itu membuat kaget 8 orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Huh, pintunya rusak. Ah sudahlah. Akhirnya kalian datang juga.. Mana uang tebusannya?" tanya bos mafia itu dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan.

"Ini." kata Arthur sambil menyerahkan tas yang dari tadi ia bawa.

"Bagus." kata bos mafia itu sambil menyerahkan tas itu pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Sekarang!" teriak bos mafia itu. Bunyi serentetan tembakan terdengar di ruangan itu. "Hei! Ini tidak adil! Curang! Lepaskan Feliciano dan Lovino dulu!" kata Ludwig sambil berusaha menghindari tembakan.

"Siapa suruh percaya pada mafia? Ha ha ha ha ha!" jawab bos mafia itu.

"Cih, licik sekali!" pikir Lovino. Ia marah sekali. Bahkan, ia pun melihat bahwa Feliciano menahan amarahnya. Tak biasanya Feliciano marah.

"Ludwig, awaass!" teriak Antonio. Ludwig tidak menyadari, ada seorang mafia yang bersiap-siap menembakkan peluru pistolnya. Dan saat Ludwig menoleh..  
**  
DOR!****-**

_-To Be Continued-_

**OMAKE**

(Saat mereka memutuskan siapa saja yang pergi menyelamatkan Feliciano dan Lovino..)

Arthur : "Ah, aku juga ikut! Aku tak akan membiarkan Alfred ku tercinta terpisah dariku! *blush*"

Alfred : "Oh, honey, kamu itu benar-benar imut sekali~ *peluk Arthur"

Arthur : "Uwaaaaaaa~ *blush(again)*"

Elizaveta : "Kiku, itu di negaramu namanya Shonen-Ai kan? *nunjuk TKP*"

Kiku : "Iya.. *senyum-senyum gaje*"

_-End of OMAKE Kidnapped Chapter 2-_

Note : Yo aku ora ngerti, pikiri dewek sono.. = Ya aku nggak ngerti, pikir sendiri sana..

* * *

Gimana gimana? Tolong kasih saran lewat Review nya yaaaa~~ Saya masih baru, masih butuh banyak saran.. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan

Special thanks buat **Rein 'Natha' Beilschmidt** yang udah ngetranslate bahasa Indonesia ke bahasa Jawa nya.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : The Motive

Kok saya updatenya lama ya? T_T

Errr, saya nyari inspirasi dulu nonton film mafia 'The Godfather' wekeke

Udah ah, silahkan bacaaaa~~ ^^

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning** : Gaje, garing, bakal ada adegan tembak-tembakkannya, dan mungkin ada.. Typo

* * *

**KIDNAPPED**

_Cerita sebelumnya : Arthur, Alfred, Antonio, dan Ludwig pergi menyelamatkan Feliciano dan Lovino. Para mafia itu mulai menembakkan pistolnya._

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan bergema di ruangan itu.

"Ludwig!" teriak Antonio.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, pelurunya hanya menyerempet-aduh!" kata Ludwig sambil memegang lengannya, kesakitan.

"Tapi kau terluka, berdarah pula!" kata Alfred sambil memperhatikan keadaan Ludwig.

"Awas, Alfred!" teriak Arthur sambil mendorongnya. Rupanya salah satu dari mafia itu menembak lagi. Seandainya Arthur tidak mendorong Alfred, pasti pemuda berkacamata itu sudah terluka.

"Terimakasih Arthur." kata Alfred. "Kalau mau berterimakasih, nanti saja! Teman-teman, jangan lupa kita juga membawa senjata!" kata Arthur, sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Ya!" jawab ketiga temannya itu sambil mengeluarkan pistol dan mulai menembak para anggota mafia itu.

Mereka tak mau membunuh, mereka hanya menembak tangan dan kaki saja.

"Jangan kira kami takut!" seru bos mafia itu, menembakkan pistolnya juga.

Tembak. Menghindar. Lari. Berputar. Tembak lagi.

Adegan tembak – menembak itu terus berlanjut, sampai bos mafia itu kehabisan peluru dan bawahannya telah diamankan (dalam kata lain, diborgol) oleh Alfred.

Bos mafia itu terkepung.

"Kebaikan pasti menang." Kata Alfred. "Untung saja Feliciano dan Lovino tidak terluka." lanjutnya, "Kalian ini sudah gila ya? Setahuku, mafia hanya akan membalaskan dendamnya atau dendam sahabatnya bukan demi uang. Kenapa kalian meminta uang tebusan sampai 10 juta US Dollar?"

"... Kalian belum menang." jawab bos mafia itu.

"Apa maksudmu, bos mafia?" tanya Arthur yang sedang melepaskan Feliciano dan Lovino.

"Namaku Roberto. Roberto Ciccio. Aku memang tidak mengincar uang, uang itu hanya untuk.. Yah istilahnya 'pelengkap' saja. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah menyatukan dunia." Jelas pria yang bernama Roberto itu.

"Menyatukan dunia? Kita ini memang sudah bersatu, sekarang kan sudah bukan zamannya Perang Dunia I atau II dimana semuanya terpecah belah? Ini abad 21, zaman modern!" sergah Ludwig.

"Aku ingin memusnahkan negara-negara tak berguna seperti kalian ini, mulai dari mereka!" katanya dengan geram menunjuk Feliciano dan Lovino. "Jika tidak ada yang namanya negara seperti kalian ini, tak akan ada militer atau angkatan udara, dan tanpa ada angkatan udara.."

Hening sebentar.

"Anakku.. Tak akan meninggal.. Dia meninggal saat diadakan latihan jet tempur.. Jet itu me-meledak ti-tiba-tiba.." kata Roberto terbata-bata.

"Siapa nama anak anda?" tanya Antonio.

"Canavaro Ciccio." jawab Roberto.

"Eh? Dia kan.." kata Feliciano. "Ya, dia adalah Kepala Angkatan Udara Italia yang paling cerdas, fisiknya juga bagus. Ia orang yang rajin, baik hati, serta sayang pada keluarga. Aku turut berdukacita saat mendengar kecelakaan itu." kata Lovino.

...

"Emmm maaf, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Kalian belum menang' ?" tanya Arthur.

"Khu khu khu."

?

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Roberto Ciccio sang bos mafia itu tertawa. Dan 6 negara ini tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kalian tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas kematian anakku! Dan sekarang, aku ingin kalian merasakan kepedihan yang sama!" kata Roberto.

"Hei kau benar-benar gila ya? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Alfred yang sudah mengira orang itu gila karena stress atas kematian anaknya.

"Bom waktu."

Eh?

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Ludwig.

"Aku bilang bom waktu! Kalian tidak tahu, dalam 10 menit, gedung tempat kalian _meeting_ tadi akan meledak! Ya, meledak! Gedung yang berdiri megah itu akan hancur berkeping-keping!" jelas Roberto dengan senyuman –yang lebih tepat disebut dengan senyuman iblis.

"_Was!_ _Mein bruder_ ada di sana!" teriak Ludwig, panik. Pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu segera mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menekan nomor kakaknya.

"_West? Was ist los?" _tanya suara dari _handphone _Ludwig, yang tak lain adalah suara kakaknya, Gilbert Beillschmidt.

"_Bruder! Zeitbombe! __Es war eine Zeitbombe in dem Gebäude, wo Sie sind!"_ kata Ludwig dalam bahasa negaranya.

"_Was? Okay, ich werde von hier nehmen!__Seien Sie vorsichtig!" _jawab Gilbert.

"_Ja, du bist zu vorsichtig!" _kata Ludwig, mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ve, Ludwig apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Feliciano.

"Aku memberitahu _mein bruder_ tentang bom waktu itu." jawab Ludwig.

"Ha ha ha tidak mungkin sempat! Gedung itu akan hancur dan menewaskan semua orang di situ!" kata Roberto, tertawa.

"Argh, diam kau! Adikku juga ada di sana!" bentak Arthur, mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Aku ingin kalian merasakan kepedihan yang kurasakan setelah kehilangan anakku!" teriak Roberto.

"Aku mengerti soal itu, _señor _Roberto.." kata Antonio mencoba menenangkannya. "Tapi membunuh tidak akan menghilangkan kepedihan hatimu kan? Selama ini yang kau perbuat sebenarnya sia-sia saja."

"Apa? Be-benarkah?" tanya Roberto.

"Ya, tentu saja." kata Antonio mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Yang pasti, sekarang semuanya tergantung pada negara-negara di tempat kita _meeting_ tadi." Kata Lovino. " Kuharap mereka selamat."

"_Sì, fratello.." _kata Feliciano.

Dan kini, nasib dunia tergantung pada negara-negara di gedung dimana bom waktu telah dipasang..

Akankah mereka selamat?

-_To Be Continued-_

**OMAKE**

Roberto : "Oi."

Arthur : "Apa?"

Roberto : "Ada yang bersedia YAOI an gak di sini?"

Alfred : "Haaa? Lu beneran gila yak?"

Roberto : "Pairing favorit gue ituuuh, _for your information_, USxUK, SpaMano, dan GerIta loooh~ Dan kerennya, tiga-tiganya ngumpul di sini! Tepat di depan mata gue! OMG~ Ini surgaaaa!" *pingsan*

Ludwig : "Kenapa dia pingsan?"

Antonio : "Tau tuh, dasar gila."

Author : "Pairing favoritku yang shonen-ai sama dengan dia loh."

Lovino : "Ooooh- Eh lu ngapain di sini?"

Feliciano : "Ve~ Kamu siapaaa?"

Author : "Gue author, yang bikin fanfiction ini. Gue pingin muncul aja kok, _never mind me_."

Arthur : "Terserah deh."

-_End of OMAKE Kidnapped Chapter 3-_

Note :

- Was! : Apa!

- Mein Bruder : Kakak ku

_- _West? Was ist los?: West? Ada apa?

- Bruder! Zeitbombe! Es war eine Zeitbombe in dem Gebäude, wo Sie sind! : Kakak! Bom waktu! Ada bom waktu di gedung tempat kau berada!

- Was? Okay, ich werde von hier nehmen! Seien Sie vorsichtig! : Apa? Baiklah, aku akan mengurus yang ada di sini! Hati-hati!

- Ja, du bist zu vorsichtig! : Ya, kau juga berhati-hatilah!

- señor : Tuan/bapak

- Sì, fratello.. : Ya, kakak..

* * *

Uwaaaaah~~ Gimana? Minta saran dong~(Lewat review) Saya nggak bikin Ludwig mati, karena saya nggak mau ada karakter yang mati. OTL

Ngomong-ngomong di chapter ini nggak ada Indonesia nya =3= Tapi, chapter depan bakal ada Indonesia deh! Ituloh Kirana Kusnapaharani, OC nya koiyumu/ Chinthya Anggraini...

Yak, akhir kata, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, dan yang ngereview~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Time Bomb

Halo~ Saya kembali setelah beberapa.. Err hari? Atau minggu? Atau bulan? O_O Ah sudahlah, maaf kalau saya lama update nya.. Banyak tugas, project, dan ujian dari sekolah. (Curcol? Maaf! #digampar) OTL. Di chapter ini Kirana Kusnapaharani a.k.a Indonesia (OC nya koiyumu-san) muncul lagi... Sekali lagi, saya sudah minta izin kok! XD

Oh iya, saya tidak tahu human name Netherlands dan Belgium, jadi, untuk memudahkan, berikut ini adalah _human name_ karakter-karakter tersebut dalam imajinasi saya.

Netherlands = Jansens van Michiels (panggilan = Jan)

Belgium = Bella van Michiels (panggilan = Bella)

**Disclaimer** : Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

OC Republik Indonesia/Kirana Kusnapaharani (c) koiyumu/Chinthya Anggraini

**Warning** : Human name used, gaje, garing, ketahuan kalau ini fict pemula, sepertinya ada hints USxUK, GerIta, SpaMano, PrusHung, NetherexIndo. Dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**KIDNAPPED**

_Cerita sebelumnya : Ada bom waktu yang siap meledak dalam 10 menit di gedung meeting! Apa yang harus Gilbert lakukan setelah mendengar ini?_

"Cih, bagaimana ini?" pikir Gilbert. "Tak ada waktu untuk diam, pokoknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Semuanya, mohon perhatian!" kata Gilbert. Semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pria yang sedang berdiri di belakang sebuah meja itu. "Tadi _mein bruder_ menelepon, katanya di gedung ini mafia itu telah memasang bom waktu yang akan meledak 10 menit lagi! Tolong tetap tenang, dan aku meminta kerjasama kalian semua." ujarnya. Keheningan langsung tergantikan oleh bisikan kekhawatiran di sana-sini.

"Oke, ehmm Roderich, Francis, Yao, Ivan, dan Kiku, bantu aku mencari bom itu.

"Aku juga ikut!" kata Elizaveta. "Jangan!" seru Gilbert.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. Karena.. Emm.. Eh, Elizaveta, bagaimana kalau kau bawa yang lain keluar menjauhi gedung ini- oh iya bawa saja mereka kembali ke hotel*, jelaskan juga pada _cleaning service_ dan _security_ gedung ini tentang apa yang terjadi di sini."

"Eh? Baiklah." sahut Elizaveta bingung.

"Aku ikut membantu kalian!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Ya, gadis berkulit langsat itu tak lain adalah Kirana Kusnapaharani, personifikasi Republik Indonesia.

Di sebelahnya, personifikasi Kerajaan Belanda berusaha menahannya.

"Jangan! Nanti kalau kau kenapa-napa.."

"Tidak apa-apa Jan! Aku pasti selamat! Lagipula, sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Dengan wajah merona pemuda itu berkata, "Ehm, si-siapa yang khawatir? Sudahlah, aku dipanggil Bella! " serunya berlari kecil meninggalkan mantan jajahan kesayangannya itu.

"Dia memang tidak pernah berubah.." gumam Kirana.

Beruntunglah mereka hari itu adalah hari libur, sehingga orang-orang yang ada di gedung itu sedikit (dan memudahkan proses evakuasi), hanya mereka bersama beberapa _cleaning service _dan _security_. Beberapa _security _juga menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari bom itu di _basement_.

~(=,=)~

_2 menit sudah berlalu.._

"Argh! Di mana sih bom waktu gila ini?" gerutu Francis. "Baru dua menit Francis, kau mau gedung ini hancur? Di gedung ini banyak data-data rahasia dan penting yang tidak ada di tempat lain! Jadi, kalau gedung ini hancur, akan terjadi masalah yang gawat!" tegur Gilbert. "Maaf.. Aku cuma.. Panik.." kata Francis lemah dan agak tertegun, jarang dia melihat Gilbert serius. "Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja pencariannya!" kata Kirana.

_3 menit sudah berlalu.._

"Tinggal lima menit lagi. Apakah kita mau keluar sekarang?" tanya Roderich. "Jangan, kita keluar saat tinggal tiga menit tersisa saja." jawab Gilbert yang sedang memeriksa di balik gorden. "Benar, jangan menyerah sampai akhir, aru!" sahut Yao.

"Teman-teman! Jangan-jangan itu bomnya!" teriak Kirana menunjuk sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri tas itu, dan Gilbert memeriksa isinya. Ternyata benar, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bom waktu.

"Ketemu kau, bom bandel." gumam Gilbert, menyeringai.

~(=,=)~

_3 menit sebelumnya..._

"Eh, aku mau mengobati lukanya Ludwig dulu, ve~ Untung di sini ada kotak obat~" kata Feliciano. Tentu saja ada, sebab gedung itu adalah gedung bekas rumah sakit.

"Memang obatnya belum kadaluarsa? Mungkin itu hanya sisa-sisa yang tidak dibutuhkan saja, karena itu ditinggal di sini." kata Arthur.

"Ah, tidak! Lihat, tanggal kadaluarsanya tahun 2015! Masih lama sekali, _old man_!" sahut Alfred setelah memeriksanya.

"Hei, umurku masih dua puluh tiga tahun!" sergah Arthur.

"Iya, tapi sebagai negara, usiamu sudah ribuan tahun, jauuuuuh lebih tua dariku! HA HA HA HA HA!" sahut Alfred.

"Cih."

Arthur hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengumpat dalam hati. Kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata khas '_true British_ _gentleman_' nya itu. Daripada memarahi '_hamburger freak_' satu ini, pikirnya, lebih baik membantu Feliciano mengobati luka Ludwig.

~(=,=)~

"Tinggal lima menit lagi! Kenapa belum ada kabar?" tanya Lovino khawatir. "_Handphone _ku rusak pula! Feliciano, coba pakai punyamu!" lanjutnya.

"_Handphone _ku juga rusak, _fratello.._ Entah sejak kapan bagian dalamnya jadi hancur begini.._" _jawab Feliciano sedih.

"Ah, anak buahku yang merusaknya tadi, supaya kalian tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar." kata Roberto.

"_Maledizione!" _ seru Lovino, hampir membanting _handphone _nya seandainya tidak ditahan oleh Antonio.

"Whoa, _está en calma_, _mi tomate_~ Nanti ku belikan _handphone _yang baru deh!" kata Antonio berusaha menenangkan Lovino, dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-ap- Si-Siapa yang kau panggil tomat! Aku ini personifikasi negara Italia bagian Selatan! Namaku Italia Romano, _human name_ ku Lovino Vargas! La-lalu, aku tidak butuh _handphone_ darimu! Aku bisa beli sendiri kok!" sergah Lovino panjang lebar, jelas sekali berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ve~ Tapi muka _fratello _benar-benar merah kayak tomat lhoo~~" kata Feliciano ceria.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Romano dengan _death glare _nya.

"E-eh, tadi Feliciano bilang, 'muka _fratello _benar-benar muka khas Italia lho~~'. " sahut Ludwig asal, demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu dari 'terkaman' sang kakak yang- yah kalau sudah marah bisa lebih kejam dari mafia!

"Terserahlah." sahut Lovino.

"Jadi? Lovi mau iPh*n*, S*ms*ng, N*ki*, atau yang lain? Kalau untuk Lovi, apa aja boleh!" tanya Antonio menggombal(?) dengan senyum sumringah nya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh _handphone _darimu!" sahut Lovino. Ups, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Ve~ Aku juga mau~~" kata Feliciano.

"Hmm, nanti kubelikan deh." kata Ludwig, dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Ve? Benarkah! Wuaaah! Aku sayang Ludwig!" seru Feliciano sambil memeluk Ludwig.

"He-hei! Tidak usah memeluk!" seru Ludwig dengan wajah merah sekarang.

"Woi kau _potato freak_! Jangan peluk-peluk adikku!" teriak Lovino menunjuk-nunjuk mereka dengan marah.

"Lovi~ Yang memeluk duluan Ita-chan tahu~" kata Antonio. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpelukan juga!" lanjutnya, membuat wajah Lovino lebih merah dari tomat.

"Sembarangan! Siapa yang ma- Huaaa!"

Kalimat Lovino terpotong karena Antonio sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang. Walaupun Lovino meronta-ronta, tetap saja ia tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan mantan _motherland _nya itu. Akhirnya, ia pasrah saja.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Menarik sekali! _Fabulous_!" teriak Alfred sambil bertepuk tangan dan berlompat-lompat. Tanpa sadar ia menginjak kaki Arthur.

"OUCH! Sakit, _you git_! Sudah teriak-teriak di telinga orang, injak-injak kaki pula! Tch! Udah tahu kaki segede tronton! Dasar kau !~#$%^&*()_+." teriak Arthur akhirnya mengeluarkan bahasa '_true British gentleman_' nya itu.

"Heee~ _I'm sorry_ Arthur~" sahut Alfred dengan muka tak berdosa dan mata bersinar-sinar. Arthur hanya bisa terpesona- err terdiam melihatnya, teringat masa-masa saat Alfred masih kecil dulu. Ah, masa yang benar-benar ia rindukan.. Sejak kapan anak kecil yang imut dan polos, yang ia didik dan rawat dulu.. Menjadi gila hamburger dan maniak _superhero_ begini?

Alfred dan Arthur akhirnya mengambil kursi yang ada di ruangan itu lalu duduk memperhatikan empat kawan mereka yang sedang asyik ribut sendiri itu. Mau tak mau akhirnya Arthur tersenyum juga.

"_You know, Alfred.._" gumam pria bekas _pirate _itu pada mantan koloninya.

"Hmm?"

"_Friendship sometimes can be better than human himself._"

"_Yeah, you're right, _Arthur.." jawab Alfred tersenyum.

"Hayo hayooo kok berdua romantis gini siih~~" kata Antonio tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"WHUAA! HANTUUU! HANTUNYA MIRIP ANTONIO!" teriak Alfred sekencang-kencangnya tepat di telinga Arthur lagi.

"ITU MEMANG ANTONIO, ALFRED _YOU GIT_! _BLOODY HELL_! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI TELINGA ORANG! TELINGAKU BUDEG NIH!" balas Arthur balas meneriaki si pemuda Amerika yang sudah merinding disko itu.

"Tolong kau jangan berteriak juga, Arthur.." ujar Ludwig _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuan dua orang itu.

"Ah, maaf Ludwig." kata Arthur tiba-tiba dengan gaya '_true British gentleman_' nya kembali.

_Riing riing riing_

"Ve~ _Handphone _mu berbunyi Ludwig~" seru Feliciano yang sedang bergelantungan di leher Ludwig dengan riang.

"SMS.. Dari Elizaveta." kata Ludwig sambil membuka SMS yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Ludwig berubah.

"Ada apa _potato freak_?" tanya Lovino.

"Feliciano tolong bacakan." kata Ludwig datar, menyerahkan _handphone _nya pada Feliciano.

Feliciano membacakan SMS dari Elizaveta itu yang berbunyi :

"Ludwig, kakakmu beserta Roderich, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Kiku, dan Kirana tetap tinggal di gedung _meeting _untuk mencari bom waktu itu. Aku sendiri ada bersama negara-negara lain di _lobby_ hotel. Sepuluh menit sudah lewat, dan aku sudah mencoba menghubungi orang-orang yang ada di sana. Namun, tak ada yang menjawab. Apakah kau sudah mencoba menghubungi kakakmu? Aku khawatir sekali, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya- maksudku pada mereka semua."

"Eh? Kenapa mereka tinggal di sana? Nekad sekali!" seru Antonio.

"Tidak, jika aku ada di sana, pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita semua tahu, jika gedung itu hancur, akan terjadi masalah yang gawat." jawab Ludwig. Wajahnya sudah memucat sekarang.

"Ve~ Ludwig, wajahmu pucat.. Emm, tenanglah, me-mereka pasti selamat. Jangan berpikir yang buruk-buruk dulu." kata Feliciano berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu, meskipun suaranya juga sedikit bergetar.

"He-hei, lebih baik kita juga ke hotel saja, tidak usah berlama-lama di sini." usul Alfred. Tumben sekali ia tahu situasi.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat berangkat." sahut Arthur.

"Kau juga ikut." kata Lovino pada Roberto.

Roberto hanya diam, mengangguk pelan.

"_Fratello_, bagaimana dengan anak buahnya?" tanya Feliciano.

"Nanti saja diurusnya, lagipula mereka semua masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah Antonio, Ludwig, Arthur, dan Alfred hajar tadi. " jawab Lovino. "Yang penting bawa bos nya dulu." lanjutnya.

Mereka berlima akhirnya berangkat menuju hotel tempat negara-negara lain berada. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa tak ada kabar dari Gilbert dan yang lainnya?

-_To Be Continued-_

**OMAKE **

Antonio : *peluk-peluk Lovino*

Lovino : *berontak* *pasrah*

Feliciano : *peluk-peluk Ludwig*

Ludwig : *protes* *pasrah*

Alfred & Arthur : *teriak-teriakan* *diem berduaan*

Roberto : *cengo* Akhirnya ada adegan peluk-pelukan! Ada yang berduaan pula! Shonen-ai alert!(?)

Author(?) : Yeaaah! Kamera-kamera! *jepret-jepret* Kiku! Elizaveta! Kalian pasti suka ini! HA HA HA HA HA! Ketularan Alfred

6 _nations_ stress(?) : Wooi! Author! Jangan sekali-kali kasih itu foto ke Kiku atau Elizaveta! Nyampe mereka berdua pasti nyebar! Lagian lu kenapa muncul di sini ha! XO

Author : *muka imut (failed) mode on* Terserah dong kapan saya mau muncul *disiksa*

Note :

*hotel = Para nations tersebut melakukan meeting nya di tempatnya Amerika, karena itu mereka menginap rame-rame di sebuah hotel yang lumayan jauh dari sana.

- Mein Bruder : Adikku

- Fratello : Kakak/adik/saudara laki-laki

- Maledizione : Sialan

- Está en calma, mi tomate : Tenanglah, tomatku

Huaaaaah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan membosankan. =,="" Ngomong-ngomong apakah ada yang nyadar di chapter ini saya memakai kata '_true British gentleman_' sebanyak tiga kali? :D #gakpenting

Okeee, supaya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya silahkan review yaaa! Saya akan selalu menerima saran-saran dari readers semua!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Ending

Haii semuaaa~ Saya kembali setelah sibuk berbagai macam hal! Hahahahaha! *curcol lagi* #dihajar

Aaah lupakan yang barusan =="" Karena ini adalah chapter terakhir, saya harap endingnya dapat memuaskan readers sekalian :""D Jangan lupa saya masih pemula! Kalau update cerita lama! Berbulan-bulan baru selesai satu cerita! Udah gitu abal pula! *pundung gara-gara diri sendiri(?)*

Karena saya tidak tahu _human names_ Australia dan Wy, dalam imajinasi saya inilah _human names_ mereka:

Australia = Ralph Campbell (panggilan = Ralph)

Wy = Madeline Campbell (panggilan = Madeline/Maddie)

Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, selamat membaca! XD

**Disclaimer** : Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

OC female!Republik Indonesia/Kirana Kusnapaharani (c) koiyumu/Chinthya Anggraini

OC male!Malaysia/Ikhsan Baharudin (panggilan = Ikhsan) (c) Hetalia Lover

OC male!Brunei Darussalam/Ridwan Alamsyah (panggilan = Ridwan) (c) Hetalia Lover

OC female!Singapore/Clarisa Tian Mey (panggilan = Risa) (c) Hetalia Lover

OC female!Timor Leste/Laetitia Silva (panggilan = Titi) (c) Hetalia Lover

**Warnings** : Human name used, gaje, garing, ketahuan kalau ini fict pemula, sepertinya ada hints USUK, GerIta, SpaMano, PrusHung, NethereIndo, BruneiSingapore, SeaWy. Dan mungkin ada.. Typo

**KIDNAPPED**

_Cerita sebelumnya : Tak ada kabar dari Gilbert dan kawan-kawan yang berusaha menyelamatkan gedung _meeting_ itu. Padahal sudah lebih dari 10 menit. Khawatir, Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, dan Roberto pergi menuju hotel tempat yang lainnya berada._

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Ludwig keluar dari mobil M*rc*d*s B*nz besar hitam mengkilap seri terbaru buatannya sendiri itu. Namun, melepas fokus dari mobilnya, kelihatannya Ludwig tenang-tenang saja- atau **berusaha **terlihat tenang. Tak ada kabar dari kakak dan teman-temannya tentu membuatnya khawatir, bukan?

Sebenarnya yang khawatir tidak hanya pemuda kekar bermata biru langit itu saja, lima temannya juga merasa begitu. Roberto tentu tidak masuk hitungan, sang bos mafia itu sekarang hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan perbuatannya selama ini.

Dengan cepat mereka berjalan memasuki gedung hotel megah tersebut. Sesampainya di _lobby_, mata mereka tidak menangkap keberadaan teman-teman mereka. Di mana yang lainnya? Tunggu.. Itu Peter dan Madeline!

"Peter!" panggil Arthur pada adiknya itu.

"Arthur? Hei kau sudah kembali! Aku dan Maddie baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan karena bosan menunggu kalian. Kalian tahu, saat kami masih di gedung _world meeting_, saat Gilbert-sok-_awesome_ itu mengumumkan sesuatu, aku sedang berada di toilet. Maddie yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ nya tidak mendengarkan pengumumannya. Tiba-tiba semuanya bergegas dan kami disuruh ikut ke hotel ini. Saat kami bertanya, mereka hanya bilang 'Turuti saja kata Gilbert tadi.' Ada apa sih? Bukannya Feliciano dan Lovino sudah selamat?" tanya Peter setelah penjelasannya yang panjang.

"Itu.. Biar nanti kujelaskan.." jawab Arthur. _'Jadi_ _ia tidak tahu ada bom di gedung meeting?_' pikirnya.

"Yang lain ada di mana, kecil?" tanya Lovino. "Uuuh, jangan panggil aku kecil, maniak tomat! Yang lain ada di ruang serbaguna." jawab Peter sambil memprotes julukan yang ia tidak senangi itu.

'_Anak ini kurang ajar sekali._' gerutu Lovino dalam hati. Agak takut juga ia didamprat Arthur kalau ia marah-marah pada Peter. Padahal Arthur kadang-kadang juga ingin memberi pelajaran pada adiknya yang usil, bandel, nakal, dan kurang ajar itu. Dia saja bingung kenapa Madeline bisa berteman dengan adiknya. =="

~(=,=)~

Dengan segera mereka memasuki ruang serbaguna, dan benar saja, yang lain ada di ruangan itu. Tapi mana tujuh orang yang tetap tinggal di gedung meeting itu? Jangan bilang..

"Hei! Kalian sudah kembali!" "Feliciano! Lovino!" "Astaga, kalian pasti lelah!" "Hmm? Siapa orang ini?" "Kalian bertarung dengan penculiknya ya?" "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Kami tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." jawab Feliciano dan Lovino berbarengan menjawab rentetan pertanyaan itu.

"B-Bruder.. Dan yang lainnya.. Mana?" tanya Ludwig.

Tiba-tiba semuanya hening.

"Tak ada yang bisa menghubungi mereka. Selalu _out of range_ atau masuk _mailbox_." kata Elizaveta dari ujung ruangan.

"Elizaveta-"

"Benar, sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba menelepon Kirana. Tidak dijawab." sahut Jansens yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar.

"Apakah sejak kalian menunggu di sini terdengar bunyi.. Ledakan atau semacamnya?" tanya Antonio takut-takut.

"Tidak, tapi dari tadi di sini ribut sekali.. Sulit untuk mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari luar." jawab Bella.

"Ukh.."

"Hei, kita cek saja ke sana!" usul Alfred.

"Ve~ Iya, daripada begini terus, lebih baik kita pergi ke sana!" sahut Feliciano.

"Sebagian ikut, sebagian tinggal di sini kalau-kalau mereka kembali, dan sebagian bawa Roberto ke kantor polisi. " kata Lovino.

"Dan sebagian lagi tolong urus kawanan mafia yang sudah diborgol Alfred tadi di lantai 7 gedung bekas rumah sakit ujung jalan World Street ini. Maksudku, bawa mereka ke kantor polisi." jelas Arthur.

"Terbagi jadi empat tim ya." kata Antonio.

~(=,=)~

Akhirnya mereka ber-enam dan beberapa negara lain pergi menuju gedung _meeting_.

Begitu sampai di sana..

Gedung itu masih.. Utuh.

"Eh?"

"Ve~ Gedungnya masih utuh!" teriak Feliciano.

"Lalu, kenapa bruder dan kawan-kawan tidak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Ludwig.

"Kita cari saja mereka di dalam! _Hero in action_!" seru Alfred seraya berlari masuk.

"Hoi, tunggu!" sergah Arthur ikut berlari masuk. Semuanya ikut berlari masuk.

~(=,=)~

"Kiranaaaaaaa!" teriak Jansens.

"Kikuuuuuuuu!" teriak Heracles dan Sadiq berbarengan, seakan tidak mau kalah dari Jansens.. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka malah berdebat memperebutkan siapa yang boleh mencari Kiku.

"Hei-hei, tolong jangan berdebat di sini!" tegur Arthur, yang sukses membuat Heracles dan Sadiq diam.

Mereka terus mencari dan menggeledah seluruh gedung itu, tanpa hasil. Sampai akhirnya..

"Eh? Ini kan.." gumam Ludwig menatap suatu benda di lantai. Ia mengambilnya, lalu memeriksanya.

Sebuah Iron Cross yang sama persis dengan miliknya, hanya saja terkena sedikit percikan darah.

"_Darah.." _pikir Ludwig.

Dengan segera Ludwig menggenggam Iron Cross nya untuk memastikan miliknya masih terkalung di lehernya. Ada. Kalau miliknya masih ada, artinya.. Seperti dugaannya, ini Iron Cross milik kakaknya! Tapi darah siapa ini?

"Hei! Ada orang berbaju hitam pingsan di sini!" seru Antonio tak jauh dari tempat Ludwig menemukan Iron Cross itu. Ludwig begitu terpaku pada Iron Cross itu sampai tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya orang ini salah satu dari kawanan _mafia_ itu." kata Lovino setelah melihat orang tak dikenal itu.

"Ve~ Mungkin dia yang memasang bom di sini!" jawab Feliciano.

"Iya-ya! Untuk jaga-jaga sebaiknya dia diborgol saja, lalu nanti kita bawa ke kantor polisi yang ada di dekat sini! Biar sang hero ini yang memborgolnya! HA HA HA HA HA!" seru Alfred memborgol orang itu.

"Nggak usah ketawa-ketawa!" bentak Arthur yang kakinya masih kesakitan gara-gara diinjak Alfred tadi.

Sementara itu, Ludwig masih berpikir keras. Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Oh, jangan-jangan kakaknya bertemu dengan orang ini lalu memukulnya sampai pingsan? Tapi, orang itu sepertinya tidak terluka, artinya darah siapa yang ada di Iron Cross ini? Apakah kakaknya terluka? Semakin dipikir, semakin pusing saja Ludwig rasanya. Mungkin karena ia kelelahan memikirkan Feliciano tadi. Sungguh hari yang panjang untuk Ludwig.

"Hei, mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke hotel? Mungkin mereka menggunakan jalur yang lain karena itu tidak berpapasan dengan kita?" tanya Jansens.

"Benar juga! Tumben kau pintar." seru Antonio tersenyum senang. "Apa katamu?" kata Jansens dengan _death glare _nya.

"Ehm.. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali." ujar Ludwig sebelum terjadi kerusuhan di situ.

Mereka pun cepat-cepat kembali ke hotel setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan orang yang pingsan itu ke kantor polisi. Kantor polisi sepertinya sedang sibuk karena kawanan _mafia _yang lain, termasuk Roberto, diserahkan ke sana semua."_Cepat juga kerja teman-teman nations yang lain,_" pikir Arthur.

Di luar dugaan(?), polisi Amerika bekerja dengan profesional.

"_Lalu kenapa personifikasi negaranya ancur begini?_" kata Arthur dalam hati menatap mantan koloninya itu.

"Hmm? _What's wrong, Arthur_?" tanya Alfred yang melihat tatapan Arthur itu.

"_Nothing._" jawab Arthur singkat.

~(=,=)~

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka berlari menuju ruang serbaguna.

BRUAKH! Pintu ditendang oleh Jansens. "Mana Kirana?" tanya pemuda Belanda itu.

"_Broer__, wees niet__trappen__de deur!_" tegur Bella.

"Mereka belum datang. Padahal dari tadi kami para cewek sudah menunggu di sini." jawab Elizaveta pelan.

Tanpa sadar Ludwig menggenggam erat Iron Cross milik kakaknya itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Ve~ Ludwig.." kata Feliciano sambil memegang tangan Ludwig dan menatap matanya.

Ia tidak berkata apapun, namun Ludwig tahu. Jangan khawatir, itulah yang ingin dikatakan Feliciano.

"Kakak.. Paling tidak balas smsku dong! Pelit pulsa amat sih! Katanya kaya, tapi beli pulsa aja suka minjem duit orang! Udah gitu gak dibalikin lagi!" omel Ikhsan, adik sekaligus tetangga Kirana yang dari tadi sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya. Ikhsan mirip sekali dengan Kirana, hanya saja dia seorang laki-laki.

"HEH SEMBARANGAN! EMANGNYA KAMU HAH SUKA NYONGKEL CELENGAN ORANG?"

Suara itu..

Semuanya refleks menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dan di sana berdiri Kirana, Kiku, Francis, Roderich, Yao, dan Ivan! Yang berteriak tadi tentunya Kirana.

"Kirana!" Jansens langsung berlari dan memeluk gadis itu.

"He-hei Jansens?" Kirana memerah mukanya karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu.

"Oh, maaf." gumam Jansens cepat-cepat melepaskannya dengan muka memerah juga. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia berani berbuat seperti itu. Sepertinya negara tulip itu tidak sadar kalau dia sedang dipelototi dengan garang oleh Ralph dan Ikhsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ralph sambil mendorong Jansens ke pinggir.

"Eh? Ah iya.. Terimakasih." jawab Kirana yang masih bingung.

"KAKAAAK!" teriak Ikhsan, Ridwan, Clarisa, dan Laetitia sambil ramai-ramai menyerbu kakak sulung mereka itu.

"Astaga, kalian ini mau bikin kakak kalian budek ya? Lagipula Ikhsan, sejak kapan ya kakak minjam uang kamu buat beli pulsa? Bukannya kamu yang waktu itu nyongkel celengan kakak buat beli pulsa?" protes Kirana dengan sebal menatap adik tertuanya.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Ludwig bertanya, "Mana _bruder_? Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menyelamatkan gedung itu dari bom waktu?"

"Oh iya,aru! Begini ceritanya, aru!" jawab Yao.

-_Flashback_-

"Ketemu kau, bom bandel." gumam Gilbert, menyeringai.

"Lalu, kita apakan bom waktu ini? Tinggal 5 menit lagi!" seru Francis.

"Apa kita bongkar dan potong kabelnya seperti di film-film?" tanya Kirana.

"Ini bukan film, Kirana.. Lagipula kita tidak tahu kabel mana yang harus dipotong!" jawab Gilbert.

".. Di belakang gedung ini ada danau kan?" tanya Kiku.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak.

"Hei! Kita lempar saja ke danau,aru!" seru Yao.

"Benar juga! Mana pintu yang menuju ke danau?" tanya Gilbert memegang bom tersebut.

"Aku tahu! Ikuti aku! Pintunya ada di dekat ruang piano!" kata Roderich.

Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya mengikuti Roderich ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Ini dia!" seru Roderich di depan pintu kaca tersebut.

"Terkunci!" teriak Kirana yang sedang berusaha membukanya.

"Minggir." kata Ivan mengeluarkan pipa air yang biasa ia bawa itu.

"Awas!" teriak Gilbert menarik Kirana.

PRAANG!

Alhasil, pintu kaca itu pecah.

"Ayo cepat,aru!" teriak Yao.

"Tinggal 1 menit lagi!" teriak Kirana terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat lempar!" seru Roderich pada Gilbert.

"Belum!" teriak Gilbert. Jaraknya dari danau memang masih agak jauh.

Mereka terus berlari mendekati danau.

10,9,8,7,6..

"Gilbert!"

Dan Gilbert pun melempar.

BYUR! Bom itu masuk ke danau.

3,2,1,0.

...

"Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Kiku.

"Kita capek-capek ternyata itu bukan bom asli?" ujar Gilbert.

"Gimana sih? Bikin khawatir saja." Kirana mengeluarkan _handphone _nya. 17 SMS dari Ikhsan, dan 22 _miscall_ dari Jansens.

Tiba-tiba..

BRRUAAAASSHH

Air dari danau tersebut muncrat ke atas, seperti air mancur yang besar, membasahi seluruh benda yang ada di sekelilingnya. Termasuk tujuh _nations_ yang ada di tepi danau.

".. Bom nya asli, aru." gumam Yao.

"Dan sekarang kita basah. Yah, padahal ini baju baru~" sahut Francis.

"AAAAAARGHH! HAPE GUEEE!" teriak Kirana histeris melihat _handphone_ nya yang sudah tidak berfungsi berkat air tadi.

"Ehm.. Tenanglah, Kirana-san." kata Kiku menenangkannya.

"AAAAAARGHH!" teriak Gilbert.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" tanya Roderich sebal.

"Maaf, kalian kembali saja duluan! Iron Cross ku hilang! Sepertinya terjatuh di suatu tempat." jelas Gilbert berlari ke dalam gedung.

-_End of Flashback-_

"Oh, begitu.." kata Arthur mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengarkan cerita Yao dan kawan-kawan tadi.

"Lalu saat kami ke sini, kami membersihkan badan dan ganti baju dulu di kamar kami masing-masing. Kan tidak enak basah-basah~" kata Francis dengan tebaran bunga mawar(?).

"Tapi, Iron Cross _bruder_ kutemukan tadi di dalam gedung itu, di dekat orang yang pingsan tadi! Lihat, ada berkas percikan darah. Memangnya _bruder_ terluka?" tanya Ludwig.

"Eh? Orang pingsan,aru? Kami tidak tahu soal itu, sebab kami keluar dari sana menggunakan pintu belakang, bukan pintu utama,aru!" jelas Yao.

"Tentu saja orang itu pingsan, karena aku yang _awesome_ ini yang memukulnya."

Ludwig terbelalak. Dengan segera ia melihat ke belakang. Dan di sana, ada kakaknya!

"_Bruder_!" Ludwig segera berlari mendatangi kakaknya.

"_Es tut mir leid West, verlor ich mein Eisernes Kreuz.._" kata Gilbert meminta maaf pada adiknya karena telah kehilangan Iron Cross berharga kenang-kenangan mereka berdua itu.

"_Bruder, dein Eisernes Kreuz ist hier._" jawab Ludwig tersenyum tipis sambil menyerahkan Iron Cross itu pada kakaknya.

"_Ich-Es .. __Wo siehst du__es gefunden__? __Danke, West.._" ujar Gilbert berterima kasih pada adiknya itu.

"Hoi Gilbert! Kau terluka?" tanya Elizaveta mendekatinya.

"Oh ini.. Iya, tadi saat aku yang _awesome_ ini sedang mencari Iron Cross ku, lenganku sedikit terserempet peluru yang ditembakkan orang nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Mungkin dia salah satu dari kawanan penculik Feli &Lovino yang memasang bom itu. Tch, beraninya menyerang saat orang sendirian. Tapi akhirnya aku yang _awesome _memukulnya dan dia pingsan! Kutinggalkan saja dia di situ dan cepat-cepat ke sini. Aku melakukan pertolongan pertama pada luka di lenganku ini dan mengganti baju. Lalu aku ke sini dan mendengar kalian berbicara." jelas Gilbert panjang-lebar.

"Ve~ Luka Gilbert sama dengan lukanya Ludwig~" kata Feliciano.

"_Eh? West, __bist du verletzt?_" tanya Gilbert memperhatikan lengan Ludwig.

"_Ja__ein wenig,__aber es ist okay._" jawab Ludwig menenangkan kakaknya.

"Yang pasti, sekarang semuanya kembali seperti biasa!" teriak Antonio sambil memeluk Lovino.

"Lepaskan aku, _maledizione_!" ronta Lovino dengan muka memerah.

"Iya! Kesimpulannya, Feliciano dan Lovino selamat berkat sang HERO!" teriak Alfred, lagi-lagi tepat ke telinga Arthur.

"_You git! Stop yelling at my ear!_" teriak Arthur.

"_Mon chere_, yang penting abang Francis sudah di sini untukmu~" ujar Francis mendayu-dayu.

"Siapa yang butuh! Dasar kau #!$%^&" teriak Arthur mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya itu.

"Semuanya, ingin bersatu denganku, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Tidak, terimakasih, aru." jawab Yao _sweatdropped_.

"Oi, oi Gilbert! Ceritakan bagaimana kau menghajar orang itu!" "Feliciano! Lovino! Ceritakan pengalaman kalian!" "Jadi, kau menembaknya, Alfred? Arthur?" "Kirana kamu tidak diapa-apain cowok-cowok itu kan?" ".. Kau menggunakan pipa air itu untuk memecahkan kaca, Ivan?" "Luar biasa!"

Ya, akhirnya suasana kembali seperti semula. Kawanan _mafia _itu diadili dan dipenjara, sedangkan Roberto sepertinya terus memikirkan perbuatannya di balik jeruji besi. Luka Gilbert dan Ludwig sembuh dengan cepat, berhubung tubuh mereka berdua sangat sehat. Kirana, Feliciano, dan Lovino akhirnya membeli _handphone_ baru..

Dan, yang pasti.. Kejadian kali ini tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup, terutama Feliciano dan Lovino yang semakin memperhatikan sekitarnya.

_**-THE END-**_

**OMAKE**

Arthur : "Kayaknya, ada yang kelupaan deh.."

Alfred : "Apaan? Gilbert udah balik kan?"

Feliciano : "Ve~ Iya, kayaknya kita lupa sesuatu."

Lovino : "Apaan sih? Kalau nggak ingat artinya bukan sesuatu yang penting!"

Ludwig : "Benar juga, apa ya? Iron Cross? Tapi sudah kuberikan ke kakak.."

Gilbert : "Ke _awesome _–an ku nggak hilang kok."

Elizaveta : "Ge-er amat sih!"

Kirana : "Memang sih, dari tadi ada aura-aura aneh.."

Antonio : "Sudah-sudah, lupakan! Kita makan tomat saja!"

_Nun jauh di sudut ruangan, seseorang sedang duduk mengawasi mereka semua.._

Canada : "... Kapan ya giliranku bicara tiba?"

Kumajirou : "Dare?"

Canada : "Canada da yo.."

Note:

- Broer, wees niet trappen de deur! : Kakak, jangan tendang-tendang pintu!

- Es tut mir leid West, verlor ich mein Eisernes Kreuz.. : Maaf West, aku kehilangan Iron Cross ku..

- Bruder, dein Eisernes Kreuz ist hier. : Kakak, Iron Cross mu ada di sini.

- Ich-Es .. Wo siehst du es gefunden? Danke, West.. : I-Ini.. Di mana kau menemukannya? Terima kasih, West.

- Eh? West, bist du verletzt? : Eh? West, kau terluka?

- Ja ein wenig, aber es ist okay. : Ya sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa.

- Maledizione : Sialan

- Mon chere : My dear

Akhirnya tamat jugaaa :"D Maafkan atas keleletan saya, dan maaf kalau ceritanya abalan begini =w=" Maaf kalau bahasa Jerman nya kebanyakan, untuk lebih menjiwai saja(ea) dan terimakasih untuk Google Translate yang sudah sangat banyak membantu saya~ ^^

Untuk Yuu Yurino-san, sedikit _hint_ PrussiaxFem!Indonesia nya udah kerasa belum? Saya memang memberi banyak _hint_ berbagai pairing, tinggal pembaca yang menentukan, mau fokus ke pairing mana hehe :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan saya selalu menunggu review pembaca sekalian.. Ehm, tapi jangan flame yang kasar yaa Saran-saran yang membangun selalu saya terima XD


End file.
